dungeondefenders2fandomcom-20200223-history
Version/20.1
Features & Changes Two New Chaos Tiers * This update adds Chaos VI and VII, and with it comes two new enemies, better loot, new Shards and the return of many Shards that were unavailable since Patch 19.5! New Enemy: Hex Throwers * With their mighty javelins, Hex Throwers curse your defenses from long range! You’ll first encounter these Olympic rejects in Chaos VI. New Enemy: Kobolds * Keep your eyes on the skies! These flying EMP Kobolds disable your defenses when they explode! You’ll first encounter what is sure to be everyone’s new favorite enemy in Chaos VII. Weekend Event: Free Ascension Resets! * To celebrate the release of the new Chaos difficulties, we are removing the cost of Ascension Point Resets this weekend! Tweak, test and get turnt* to your heart’s content while you hone your new builds. This event will run from Friday afternoon to Monday morning EDT. * Trendy Entertainment is not responsible for any turnt-related injuries. Tower Skins * Finally! This was by far the biggest system we needed before our Early Access exit since many of you purchased a certain Collector’s Pack a long time ago and have been patiently waiting on certain Tower Skins. This update includes 8 sets of Tower Skins available for purchase and the Collector’s Pack Tower Skins given to owners of the pack and to our Defense Council members. * Tower Skins come in Sets, and each Set includes 4 Tower Skins -- one for every defense in a hero’s kit! The first sets are for the Squire, Monk, Huntress and Apprentice, and you can find these Tower Skins available for purchase in the new Emporium shop (available in the Heroes Marketplace or via the Pause Menu). Tower Skins for the other heroes are coming soon! * We've added a new Cosmetics tab in the Inventory, and this is where you'll equip Tower Skins (and eventually Costumes). In this tab, you can individually select which skin you want on which defense -- so if you want the Corrupted Poison Dart Tower Skin and the Defense Council Blaze Balloon on the same Huntress, go for it! Defense Council/Collector’s Pack Tower Skins * On the Store Page, we said we were going to make 4 Tower Skins for the Collector’s Pack -- one tower skin apiece for the four original heroes. Well, we’re giving you 16 Tower Skins -- that’s a skin for every Squire, Monk, Huntress and Apprentice defense! If you own the Collector’s Pack or if you’re a Defense Council member, you’ll find these Tower Skins when you login. Thanks for the support! PC Controller Support * We’ve added near-total PC controller support! Controllers will natively work for every command and every in-game menu except for the Options menu, which we’re hoping to get setup very soon! Bag Auto Sorting * In this update, we’ve added an Auto Sort option to bags! When you select Auto Sort, items in the bag will re-organize by type (Weapons, Armor, Consumables, etc.), and within that type sorting, items will organize by rarity (for example: Legendary Weapons, Mythical Weapons, Legendary Armor, Mythical Armor, Consumables, etc.) While this option is on, items will automatically sort based on these rules. If you wish to move items around in the bag, you’ll need to turn off the Auto Sort function. Defense Against the Dark Assassins * We’ve added a 5-second protection between Assassin attacks while playing and a 10-second protection from Assassins after respawning. No more permanent chain-silencing! Open Trials Matches on the Game Browser * Now you can view every open public Trials match on the Game Browser! This is perfect for finding the map to begin your win streak. New Town Marketplace * Our world artists really went to town on the marketplace! *badumtish* But seriously, it’s amazing. New out-of-bounds scenery. New buildings. New skybox. It’s just one of those polish areas our world artists wanted to get in before we left Early Access! The Emporium * Another feature we’ve been putting off is a unified shop, and as we’re approaching our exit from Early Access, now is the time to add it in! From this one single shop, you can find almost all of our in-game purchases. The Emporium is also available anywhere via the Pause Menu. Other Changes * Added a kill timer for Ogres and Siege Rollers that get stuck in the spawners. * Removed the Victory Chest cutscene at the end of a match. * Removed teleporting to Victory Chest at the end of a match. * Added a new Victory splash and new victory hero animations at the end of a match. * Selecting “To Tavern” at the end of a private match will take you back to the Tavern rather than the Town. * Items picked up manually will now follow your auto-collect filtering rules. * Added Forest Biome as a Forest map for Daily Missions. * Changed Item Interact keybind on PC to Ctrl + Left-Click. * We have removed Practice maps for the time being to reduce confusion while we work towards improving the overall endgame experience. * Removed the Forge now that all of the Forge UI is accessible via the Pause Menu. * Changed anything that said “Slow X%” to “Slow to X%.” * Added the War Recruiter (DM Shard Shop) to the Tavern. (He was previously only in the Heroes Marketplace.) * Betterfied the left side of the inspect tooltip. All numbers should now truncate properly and shortened numbers now show an additional decimal place. * Accessory upgrades can now be purchased and equipped from the Costume Shop. * Betsy Cluster Nades Shard is now a Weapon-slot Shard. * Updated various UIs to the new UI format. Balance Buried Bastille Map * Increased Buried Bastille’s starting mana to 2400 and DU limit to 2000. ** Buried Bastille was consistently coming in as one of the hardest maps to complete in Chaos Trials. As a result, we’ve increased the starting mana and DU to allow for more defenses and to minimize the amount of hero intervention needed in distant lanes. Skyguard Tower * Fixed the Skyguard’s rotation time to always exceed its firing time. This allows the Skyguard to fire as quickly as intended by its Attack Rate. Defense Crit Damage * Adjusted the Defense Crit Damage Ascension Power per-point value to +20, matching the value used by the Hero Crit Damage Ascension Power. ** This update should have rolled out with Patch 19.5, but we missed it. Previously, this power had inflated per-point values to make it more useful. With the rebalance to Defense Crit Damage scalars in every defense, this power should have been updated to provide the same benefits as the Hero version. Poison Dart Tower * Poison Dart Tower Damage Ascension Power now correctly increases Defense Power, rather than raw damage, making this power useful. Slime Pit * Slime Pits now scale with Defense Speed, which means faster-attacking Slime Pits that scale much better in Chaos Trials! * Also increased base scaling from Defense Power and Defense Crit Damage. Skeletal Orc * Reduced the Orc Skeleton Direct Command’s damage bonus from Ability Power from 12 to 9. ** This Direct Command has proven quite excellent at smashing single targets, and even after this update, the potential damage output is still quite monstrous with the correct shards. Sandstorm Warrior Shard * The Sandstorm Warrior’s buff no longer stacks with itself. ** Unfortunately, the stacking effect of this Shard was never intended and was caused by a technical issue. This is actually a bug fix, but since it has an impact on certain strategies, we’ve documented it here in the balance section. Heavy Cannonball Shard * Greatly increased the damage of the Heavy Cannonball Shard, but reduced the duration of the stun and slightly reduced the proc rate. ** During our last update, we modified many Shards that added stun, slow, and other utility effects to defenses. Unfortunately, we missed the Heavy Cannonball shard in that update. As such, we've gone back and updated it, bringing it more in-line with our other defense proc shards. The stun duration has come down a good bit, but it has been accompanied by a substantial increase in damage to help ensure it remains competitive against other Shards. Bug Fixes Thanks to all of the players submitting bugs on our Bug Reporting Site! As we get closer to our exit from Early Access, it’s vital that everyone is reporting bugs to the site and upvoting the bugs you feel are the highest priority to fix. Together, we’re going to fix as many bugs as possible! Let’s do this. * Fixed a crash that could occur while opening and closing the Scavenger’s shop? Is it a shop? He’s just fishing around in his jacket and giving you back your loot. That reminds us: Wash that loot off. Thoroughly. You’ve been warned. * Fixed an issue where the Abyss Lord’s secondary attack could fire faster than intended. This attack now has a proper absolute maximum attack rate like other ranged attacks. * Fixed a bug where the Dark Torment damage over time effect did not appear. * Enemies should get stuck less often in the Echoing Tunnel on Dragonfall Sewers. * Fixed a bug where Cyborks were not properly affecting the Fissure of Embermount. * All decked heroes should now heal to maximum health when entering Build Phase. * Taser Suit Shard now works on Assassins that are bound to the player. * Life Leech Shard now works on the Abyss Lord’s primary and secondary attacks. * Sundering Blows Shard works properly now. * Abyss Fountain Heal Ascension Power now works properly. * Power of Embermount Shard properly works, it does. * ‘ey, you remember the Fire for Effect Shard? We hear it’s working now. And properly, too! Crazy, right? * Betsy Cluster Nades Shard. Work? Properly? Now? Yes. A thousand times yes. * Fixed a bug on the Water Elemental Shard where it was doing 30% additional damage of your Defense Power rather than 30% additional damage of the defense itself. In most cases, this was resulting in lower damage than intended. * Oil Geyser Slow Ascension Power wasn’t giving any additional benefit after 15 points; it does now. * The Trials Victory screen no longer erroneously tells players to Replay Map when there is no “Replay Map” button. * Fissure of Embermount now displays on the minimap. * Fissure of Embermount’s upgrade tier now displays above it. * Fixed a bug where the Angry Nimbus base Defense Speed was a teensy tiny bit higher than intended. Does not impact gameplay, just makes his stats less mildly infuriating to look at. * Several shards with stacking effects have had their descriptions clarified to reflect that they stack off any attack rather than only primary attacks. * Changed the description of the Overwhelm Shard to match the effects. This Shard procs off of both primary and secondary attacks (the old description only said primary attacks). Added a 3 second delay between procs to prevent issues with certain secondary attacks. * Unequipping Shards from an item while your Inventory is full will now tell you they were sent to the Scavenger. * Snipe Critical Power Shard no longer incorrectly increases the Critical Damage of primary attacks. * Fixed a bug where Flying Kobolds will always dive bomb Abyss Stones. They are now wise to the tricksy Abby. * Fixed an issue where Tomes could generate with elemental damage stats even though they weren’t being applied. This fix only affects Tomes generated going forward and will not reroll previously generated Tomes. * The Mystic’s Appeasement buffs now work properly again. * Fixed a bug where the Confuse effect in the Forest Biome was set to 60s rather than the intended 5s. Players were exploiting this to perma-cc the whole map. * Power Bolts Shard can now be equipped on non-Legendary Relics. * Fixed a bug where an area would become unbuildable if you kicked a player who’s in the middle of building a defense there. * Adjusted some spawners to properly block towers in the Assault on Throne Room. * Betsy’s name splash no longer stays on the screen after she comes down on wave 5. * The icon of the Monk's Chi Blast no longer shows up near the Scavenger. * Items are now successfully removed from the Blacksmith/Relic NPC shops when purchased. * Fixed the Fire Mushroom buff stacking issue. * Updated Earthshatter to correctly deal single-target damage on all attacks. * Shards that increase stats for defenses will now update the Inventory screen stat display for your current hero (fix for the other decked heroes coming soon). * Fissure of Embermount now plays upgrade SFX when upgraded. * Fixed some incorrect names and descriptions for maps on the Any Map section of the War Table. * Fixed an issue where enemies were walking through sub-objective lanes too soon before the lane fully opened on Greystone Plaza. * Fixed an issue with the Orb display in the Relic shops. * Gran Ma'ster and War Recruiter Shard Packs now use the right Shard Pack mesh (previously they all used the Chaos 1 Mesh). * Fixed minimap icon issue for the air lanes in Little-Horn Valley. * Galactic Weapons no longer drop 100% from Throne Room in any Chaos difficulty. * Fixed an issue where Shards were using the wrong tooltips when in the Scavenger’s dirty little hands. * There is now a visual indicator for activating Pet Abilities when using gamepad. * Fixed a bug where opening a consumable box with a full Inventory would send those items to the Scavenger; now there’s a pop-up telling you that your Inventory is full. * Fixed an inspect tooltip issue with the Hornet's Nest. * Minor update to the description text for Lightning Strikes Aura to indicate that it does Storm damage. * Tier 1-3 Abyss Lord Tomes now have names and should persist between map loads. * Fixed a bug where the titles of certain consumables were not wrapping. This was most obvious with unidentified Shards. * Fixed a UI issue with the Session List. * Fixed typos in several Shard descriptions. * Fixed the descriptions for Dawn of the Blood Moon and Buried Bastille. Known Issues * (PC/PS4) Navigation of the Costume Shop with the controller has issues. * In some cases, the Emporium UI might get stuck. Hit ESC or Back on your controller to exit out as a workaround right now. * Ascension - Movement Speed power doesn't change the hero movement speed value on the left side of the inventory. Just a visual thing. * Heroes for Hire Board - All hero images link to the Dryad in the Create Hero screen. * If the user has more than 8 inventory bags, then the price of the "max out bags" bundle will go negative. (Nothing bad happens from it.) * Controller Input: With the controller active, if you cancel a purchase from an NPC shop the cursor moves to the top of the list instead of staying where it is. * The Costume Shop will not close correctly (leaving the character stuck) when you access it via the Emporium and close it by selecting the yellow "X" close button. Just open the shop again, and you’ll be ok. * Shards - Annoyance Shard effect stays in last location the equipped hero was present. * Haunting Shard - Gains stacks from secondary attacks, but does not shoot the ghosts. * Sandstorm Warrior - Bubble showing the buff does not last the full duration of the upgraded Shard. * The hatch button doesn't pop up when the egg is ready to hatch. Closing the UI or leaving/re-entering the tavern or marketplace should cause this UI to refresh properly. * On the PS4, opening the Emporium shop via the Colonel NPC and then selecting Browse All will cause the Emporium shop to not close correctly when you exit the Costume Shop/Create Hero screen. If you experience Emporium shop problems, transitioning to another map or pressing the circle button twice in the Emporium shop will correct the issue (fix incoming later this week). Category:Versions